The Light Before We Land
by ur-alternative-gurl
Summary: Discontinued.


Tap-Tap-Tap Sigh Tap-Tap-Tap Sigh

Virgil Hawkins sat at the desk of his father's secretary tapping his pencil while sighing.

~Giving up is Saturday to sit in his dad's office was not want he had in mind. ~I could be out with Richie right now! ~

Just as he settled back to take a nap the door to the community center flew open revealing a well dressed and assumed rich African- American couple. The male, in a black suit, was yelling into a phone while the wife, in a white pant suit, seemed to be messaging through a palm pilot. They both stopped what they were doing when they heard Virgil's voice.

"How may help you?"

The male hung up the phone and introduced himself and his wife, "I'm Dr. Abra and that's my wife Dr. Abra. We set up an appointment with Mr. Hawkins for our daughter. Is he in?"

Virgil smiled and picked up the phone and paged his father. After a few moments, he hung up the phone. "Mr. Hawkins would like to see you two first the Alexandra by herself. By the way where is you're daughter?"

The couple both turned to stare at the empty spot between them. "Alexandra come here!"

A crash was heard and a mutter of "I'm coming!" In response to her father's call, a girl around 17 came walking in holding a box.

"I told you to leave it in the car." The man said while his wife stared at them with a blank look while checking her French tip nails. "Darling, do fix your hair. You look a mess. How am I going to introduce you to society when you can't even keep decent?" The girl looked down.

"I understand. But it's hot in the car and she could die from that heat." She looked at her parents with a puppy dog expression.

"Fine but take care of it. And will see if you can keep it." The man said while putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes dad." The girl smiled. "Now go sit a while we talk to Mr. Hawkins." The girl smiled bigger. "Alright." She went to sit and her parents walked down the hall. Virgil took a deep breath and stuck out his tongue at their backs. Alex giggled.

"You're not supposed to do that." Virgil smirked.

"Really? But it's so much fun." He stuck out his tongue again. The girl giggled and a small bark came from the box in her lap. "What's in the box?" He asked while standing from the desk and began to walk over.

"A puppy."

"Cool can I see?"

"Sure." Virgil looked over into the box to see a small cane corso puppy. It was black with brown stripes and looked at him sleepily. "He's adorable."

"She and I found her at a gas station. I can't believe someone would leave such cute well-bred dog alone."

Virgil sat next to Alex and petted the puppy. It stretched out and relaxed. "So cute. What are you going to name her?"

Alexandra looked puzzled for a moment, "I don't know." Virgil laughed as the puppy nipped his fingers.

"How about Static?"

Alex giggled again, "Like the hero?"

"Yeah, every hero needs a dog named after them. Look at Superman and Batman."

"That seems like a boy name. My name's Alexandra. But you knew that."

"Virgil" He wiped off on his hand on his jeans and shook her hand. At this point he looked Alex in the eyes. Her eyes were two different colors, the right a brownish gold and the left an ocean like blue. "Wow."

Alexandra cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Virgil shook his head to clear it. "You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." Alexandra looked away clearly not used to the praise.

"You don't think they're weird? My mom makes me wear contacts most of the time. But I lost them and couldn't get another pair right away."

Virgil rubbed his hand through his dreads. "There shocking but after you look at them for a while they're really beautiful. And you shouldn't wear contacts, no point hiding something so cool."

"I think I found a name." Virgil smiled and laughed.

"Really what is it?"

"Jia. It's Chinese for beautiful." She smiled and Virgil was blown away.

"Alexandra! Dr. Hawkins will see you now. Oh and Virgil you can go now. Thanks for covering for me." A young woman said while sitting at her desk. Alexandra stood. And Virgil eyed her clothes, a white sundress with a black sweater over it and black flats. ~Lack of color. ~

"Bye Virgil. Maybe I'll see you later?" She walked away. He eyed her behind. ~Maybe I'll call Richie and cancel our plans. I just found something better to do. ~


End file.
